1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to functionalized compounds having solvophilic and solvophobic portions and to activated medical devices made with such compounds.
2. Background of Related Art
The systemic administration of bioactive agents, such as by intravenous means, treats the body as a whole even though the disease to be treated is often localized. Thus, efforts have recently been made to develop medical devices having a bioactive agent bound to the medical devices, to deliver the bioactive agent directly to the area of localization when the medical device in implanted. However, the development of such medical devices is highly complex and is often limited in practice by number of practical reactions available to combine the medical device with the agents, as well as the resultant by-products of the device upon degradation of the device in the body.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a compound or medical device which does not require any complex reaction schemes or cross-linking reactions but rather requires the simple combination or blending of ingredients to produce an activated compound or medical device capable of easily attaching to a bioactive agent.